


lilac

by marblemugs



Series: skip & kiss [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, College, FIGHTING HEYADWAE, I don't know, I dont, I dont know how to write, M/M, christmas?, i dont know, idk - Freeform, its disconnected, johnny has a sister, johnten, pls i dont know, um christmas, what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: photography major johnny meets ten at a dance show he didn't even want to go to in the first place. also, he's not mad. definitely not mad. and she'll like ten, pinky promise.





	lilac

**Author's Note:**

> hello none of this series connects because i dont know what a plot is

“You have to go out at some point. I feel like you’re thinking in hex codes by now.” Taeil punches Johnny’s shoulder lightly. He’s been staring at the same photo for what must’ve been hours now, trying to get the color correction to look right. 

“I am. 91A6FF might be the one.” 

"What color is that, anyways?" 

"Lilac." 

“You need a boyfriend, for God’s sake.” 

“I don’t need a boyfriend. I have LightRoom. Not sponsored.” 

Johnny’s not one to have crushes, let alone relationships. The last one he’s had was probably in middle school, and it lasted three days. Obviously not legitimate. He’s kept himself away from everything romantic. In real life, anyways. He’s still a sucker for romcoms. 

“Go to the dance show with me.” 

“The…?” 

“The one Sicheng’s dancing in. Tonight.” 

“You know Sicheng’s dating Yuta.” 

“Technicalities.” 

“Isn’t Kun in it, too?” 

“I don’t like Kun.” 

“Sure you don’t. But Kun likes you.”

Taeil blushes at that, and Johnny grins, triumphant. “Are you coming or not?”

 

Somehow, Johnny ends up at the show. It cost him ten dollars (which he isn’t pleased about), but it’s absolutely spectacular. The set, the choreography, and the effects are flawless. The photography nerd he is, Johnny can’t help noticing how well the costumes are paired with the stage.

The lead dancer captivates him especially. Johnny’s fully aware that he’s the lead for a reason, but still, he can’t take his eyes off of the boy. He’s beautiful. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

Johnny snaps out of his daze with a smack from Jaehyun. Oops. 

“Who’re you staring at?”

“Nobody. The stage is pretty.” 

“You’re a terrible liar. The lead is named Ten. You’re welcome.” 

“How did you know -” 

“He’s on your level, buddy. Campus-wide crush. For the guys, though. Not like the girls fawning over you all the time.” 

“Girls don’t fawn over me.” 

“Yes, they do, Mr. Black-hair-with-undercut. Head over heels for you, all of them.”

“Strange.” 

“Talk to him when the show’s over,” Jaehyun nudges his shoulder. “I’m gonna go down and see Yong and I’m sure Yuta’s gonna go see Sicheng. And maybe Kun will finally catch Taeil. Who knows?” 

“Yea, that’d be totally normal. Talking to a freakin’ stranger.” 

“Just tell him he did a good job! That’s not weird.” 

 

Johnny, of course, ends up trailing his friends into the pit when the show is over. He hates crowds with a burning passion, but he’d rather worm his way through with his group than wait alone outside. It’s cold, anyways, even though it’s still July. 

It turns out that perhaps going outside might’ve been the better choice. Once his friends pair off with their significant others (and Taeil, as usual, is caught by Kun), he’s left wandering. 

In any case it doesn’t take him too long to spot the lead dancer. Ten, he reminds himself. What a strange name. It can’t be American, but it certainly isn’t Korean. He doesn’t look Korean, anyways. Maybe Vietnamese. 

“Sorry,” Ten bumps into him while he’s lost in his thoughts, settles a sure palm on Johnny’s shoulder. “Are you looking for someone?” 

“Oh,” Johnny startles. “I’m waiting for my friends, ‘s all.” 

“Johnny, right?” Ten extends a small hand. “Ten.” 

“Nice to meet you. How did you know…” 

“Oh, I hear Sicheng and them talking about you all the time. Johnny Suh, American-born. Photography major with a minor in astrophysics.” 

“I...yeah.” 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Ten offers him a juice box, and Johnny’s momentarily taken aback. It’s a childish gesture. So sweet. So cute. He takes it. 

“Thank you. Yes, I did. You were fantastic.” 

“Only just a little part of the machine,” Ten chirps. “Like a Christmas star.” 

“A…?” 

“I need the rest of the Christmas tree, but I’m still the star.” His lips pull up in the brightest smile Johnny’s ever seen. “Where are your chingus?” 

“Doing mushy things with their significant others. And Taeil got kidnapped.” It’s then Johnny realizes they’d been conversing in English and not Korean. “You speak English?”

“It’s mandatory in Thailand.” Ten shrugs. “And I know you’re a foreigner, so.”

Conversation flows easily between them, and Johnny finds himself shaking the hands of dozens of people who swing by to congratulate Ten. An hour later, when his friends are finally ready to go, he finds himself wanting to stay. 

“Hi, Ten. Ready to go, Johnny?” Jaehyun says. “We’re going out for dinner.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny says, pausing and turning to Ten. “Do you wanna come?” 

“I’ll warn you I’m picky.” 

“If you don’t like what we’re having we can stop by somewhere for you.” Johnny shrugs. “Yes or no?” 

“If you insist,” Ten sighs dramatically. Johnny laughs. Geez. Flair.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this instead of my college applications lol


End file.
